


Watching Buffy

by redeem147



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Watching Buffy

“Are you watching that again?”

“Don’t be like that. Anyway, you love science fiction.”

“Yeah, but that’s just silly. Slayers and big horned demons. Hellmouths in Southern California. Characters who used to be keys. Ditsy goddesses. Demons and vampires.”

“You believe in vampires.”

“Yeah, but they don’t go ‘poof’ when you poke them with a stick.”

“It’s a very well-written show. The vampires and demons are metaphors for the traumas of growing up.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s just a TV show. I enjoy it. It’s escapism.”

“You watch it because you think Spike is hot.”

“Mulder, go chase an alien.”


End file.
